


By Your Side

by L0chn3ss



Series: Perfect Fit One Shot Edition [2]
Category: Soul Eater, ニセコイ | Nisekoi: False Love
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: The beginning of the end. SoMa Week 2017. Day 2 Family. FlaMakNess Collab. Nisekoi AU.





	By Your Side

“-- heard a growl from one side and an impish giggle on the other. She wondered how she got herself caught in this position, cursing her family name, cursing the boy beside her who seemed just as displeased as she did. Papa leaned in to whisper the dos and don’ts-- which was entirely unnecessary-- and she shoved him away with her elbow, a little repulsed that he had so little faith in her own unwillingness to engage in any amorous act with… with Soul. Before she could storm off, said newly appointed boyfriend was shoved into her side by his brother. ‘A picture with the new couple, Albarn? Or are you still the non-commitment type?’ Her father pushed her closer in response…”

**Read more when the full upcoming multichapter fic is published.**

[(Click to see full)](http://flamedork.tumblr.com/post/159659797202/family-the-why-are-you-like-this-look-ness-and)

[(Click to see full)](http://mrsashketchum.tumblr.com/post/159671147183)

Written for SoMa Week 2017 Day 2 Family


End file.
